


called out your name (but it was too late)  迟来的呼唤

by lovesince1944



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Unrequited Crush, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 走进要塞的感觉就像是——等等，我操，那是吉斯？或者：一位旧日同窗看着吉斯爱上他人。即使距离四亿千米，吉斯地眼光也非常不公平地只落在西罗身上。





	1. （上）

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a wonderful fiction:[Call out your name](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15533196)  
> If you like this, please send kudos to the author!!!!

\--

吉斯很晚才加入要塞。

学期开始两个周后他才突如其来地出现。在那之前——他记得无比清晰——詹姆斯一直是班上第一名。最好的学习成绩，最高的模拟飞行分数。一个天生的领袖，人们如此对他低声评价，他努力不让这些话语冲昏他的大脑。这是他渴望的一切。在家中，他的父母允许他拥有一整面墙的科幻烂片和漫画，以及另一整面墙的各种海报。虽然具体细节仍然像星云般模糊，但他的未来轨迹早已锁在他脑海里，像一支三步舞：成为最好的学生，进入要塞，拯救宇宙。或者——至少拯救点什么。

吉斯毁掉了一切。

他走进教室，穿着并不合身的制服，顶着一头不合规定，看着需要修剪梳理的头发，而且还带着一股和人保持着一英里距离的态度。Shirogane向所有人介绍了他，这意味着Shirogane是他的担保人，他们一整天都在猜测这人做了什么才能得到要塞天神的注意。没人知道他来自哪个学校，没人知道他的父母是谁。

但是这些在日后并不重要。他是谁只能排第二，他的能力才是最重要的。第一次模拟飞行他就甩飞了詹姆斯的记录。不——他没有甩飞他们。那样听起来很费力。更像是他直接在街边把他们全部踢了出去，然后在全要塞的注视下自己开走了。他让这一切看起来毫不费力，好像每个人都应该这样驾驶，而他则是另一个高等宇宙送来向他们展示到底应该怎么做的信使。

当吉斯走出模拟器的时候，没人能错过Shirogane脸上洋溢着喜悦的发光表情。“无与伦比，吉斯，”他听起来真心实意。吉斯没有看向他们任何人，也没有说一个字，但他对Shirogane扬起的笑容让所有人眩目。

之后的几个周，那句话在詹姆斯的脑海里猖獗的蔓延。最糟糕的是，那句话一点没错。吉斯无与伦比。他唯一低于平均线的就是学习成绩，但是跟着Shirogane学习了几个课时之后，他的成绩也开始上升。他很努力，但他假装他并非如此，他总显得冷漠，把一切关在自己心里，对所有人漠不关心——除了Shirogane。在他眼里，要塞好像只有他们两个人。

但詹姆斯才是和他并驾齐驱竞争班级第一的对手。他为了第一奋斗，连吃饭时间都在图书馆，从埃文森那里拿到额外模拟器训练时长的特殊许可，吉斯却事半功倍的跟上他的步伐。

直到小组模拟才开始让这一切崩塌。 吉斯在飞行中脱离队伍，还找了个烂爆了的借口，全班都开始哗然，最后，最后詹姆斯终于知道了吉斯做不到的事情：小组配合。

“安分点，吉斯，你让我们都惹上麻烦的，”他警告道，一部分出于真心，另一部分是因为他终于能在什么事情上压他一头。但他们之前并没有说过话，也没怎么正眼看过对方。

吉斯又脱离了队伍，让他们全部陷入了要塞版本的课后留堂，三个星期的模拟飞行。那是詹姆斯本需要用来学习的时间——吉斯可能会把这些时间花在和Shirogane一起用飞行摩托练习跳跃上。头一次，他感受到比对吉斯的怒火更旺盛的东西，感受到比对吉斯超越他的恐惧更阴暗的东西。

“真是感谢，”他嘟囔着。

吉斯一拍也没停顿的回应，“我的荣幸。”

詹姆斯发怒了。“我们都知道你在这里的唯一原因是西罗，”这话很恶劣——他们都见过他的分数——但他还想再恶劣点。跟上吉斯的步伐已经让他筋疲力尽，他现在就是个躁动不安的混球。

“我比这屋子里所有人都飞得好。”终于，吉斯眼光锐利的盯着詹姆斯。

詹姆斯恨他。“哦是吗？那妈咪爹地有没有告诉过你——”

那一拳猝不及防，直到他倒在地板上他都不确定到底发生了什么，吉斯跨坐在他身上，第二拳正瞄准了刚才脸颊被打的相同地方——然后疼痛袭来，指挥员们大吼，埃文森把吉斯从他身上拉开。吉斯如同恶魔，他反抗挣扎着，眼光锁定在詹姆斯身上。为此他脸上得到了一块瘀伤。

詹姆斯希望他是那个给他留下瘀伤的人。 去向纪律办公室的路上他想着：被打比他想象的疼。以及：这是他第一次惹上麻烦，可能会被叫来家长，但他没有开脱的借口。他后悔他说过的话，他希望他还能说得再恶劣一点，他恨吉斯，他希望他能再有这么个机会，一次就好。

Shirogane和他们一起被叫去，走廊上一片死寂。詹姆斯觉得他像在走向绞刑场，每向前一步他就更讨厌吉斯一点。

西罗先进去，他们在外面也能听到屋里的对话。西罗的确是吉斯在这里的原因，这样一个二手消息的确认让人尴尬。这不是他的胜利。 吉斯低着头，杂乱滑稽的头发遮住他双眼。他的制服仍然不合身，他太瘦小了。詹姆斯希望吉斯能看看他，哪怕就一次，这样他就能让他的目光有处可去，但这时候Shirogane走出来，该他去面对死神了。

那个教官盯了他一会儿，然后看着她手里的两份档案，他的档案，他意识到，和旁边吉斯的那一份比起来薄了太多。他猜想一个人经历多少事情才能让档案那么厚，然后他意识到他其实根本不想知道。

“这是你第一次犯错，”她平板的说，“我们不会通知任何人，也不会计入你的永久性记录。”

他必须拼命抵抗住表现出如释重负后的憔悴。

“但是，学员——你的言论无可开脱。我们不会以成员的家庭状况来评价对方。你们都靠着自己的能力来到了要塞，这里就是一个集体。他们都是你毕业后会共事的人，你最好学会如何与他们相处。”

如果她是在说些本该让他觉得有条理的话的话，那么她失败了。她居然说什么 _家庭情况_ ，而且詹姆斯才不是有交友问题的人。“对不起，长官——我不明白您指的是什么。”

她皱起眉，抿紧嘴唇。“在知道一位学员是孤儿的情况下你开了他父母的玩笑。现在不是装傻的时候，格里芬。”

他确实傻了，她说的没错。

他僵尸般走出办公室，Shirogane和吉斯已经走了。他没有吃晚饭，因为他的胃口已经完全消失并且毫无归来的迹象。取而代之的是他走上楼顶，在屋顶躺下，日落灼烧他的双眼，他渐渐习惯伤口的痛感。他为他的疼痛恨吉斯，但他也有点恨自己。

远处的沙漠中，有两道扬起的沙尘轨迹起落，追逐着落日的光。

 _有些答案显而易见_ ，他想。

\---

吉斯当然去现场看了冥卫四发射。只有好友和家人允许前去。

其他人在基地的外看着发射过程，他们眯着眼睛遮挡阳光，努力在汹涌的蒸汽和升腾的烟雾间找到穿梭机的身影。五个月，人们说，这是史上最长的深空任务，这次任务有可能寻找到外星生命，陪伴在宇航员们身旁的是浩瀚无际的无限繁星。总有一天，他也会做到。

欢呼和尖叫四起，即便是教官们也不再一副严肃表情，当最后一道发射痕迹消失在天边，全部人鱼贯入室内，詹姆斯却留在原地。他想着当天色渐暗，他是否能看到穿梭机在地平线上留下明亮光斑。他知道他看不到。

他不是唯一一个人群散去后还留在原地的人。

他用了点时间才想起那人是谁，冰凉感瞬间摄住他全身。亚当。西罗的男友，或者不是。没有规定Shirogane只能带一个人去发射现场——但他确实只带了一个人。

_只有家人和朋友允许前去。_

晚些时候，他在食堂看到吉斯。他独自在角落里吃着东西，眼睛紧锁在头顶的电视上，电视里正在报道冥卫四任务，屏幕另一边是一排记者在讨论船员，屏幕角落里有一张Shirogane的照片，年轻英俊，面露微笑。好像对于吉斯来说，那是这个房间里唯一存在的东西。

同样的冰冷在他胸口蔓延，过于深重，几乎发烫，挥之不去，让他恼火。吉斯已经很久没有出现纪律问题了，他在团队合作上也渐入佳境——但他只会和一个人一起吃饭，只会和一个人一起度过课外时光。

即使隔着四万亿千米的距离，吉斯的眼光也不公平地只落在西罗身上。

五个月后，船员到达冥卫四。通讯有九小时延时，但当安全降落地消息传来，他们表现得像是在演唱会现场一样激动，整个要塞在接下来的好几个小时里陷入一片混乱。最后他们有了半天假期，食堂拿出可一堆难吃的纸杯蛋糕，糖霜上印着月亮，字母K和银河要塞的标志，就连吉斯也从自己的壳子里出来和他们一同庆祝。

他让詹姆斯递给他一个纸杯蛋糕和餐巾纸，然后回了他一句轻声的“谢谢，”，以及嘴角半露的微笑。

下一轮检查没问题，再下一轮也没事，但两天后通讯断了。

再一个两天后，一切分崩离析。

消息不再传来，人们开始在走廊窃窃私语，也许是机器故障，但有人开始开起关于外星人的玩笑，还有人带着恶意说马特·霍特是唯一一个笨拙到有可能绊倒电线把整艘飞船关停的人。

那个晚上，詹姆斯第一次听见那句传言。

他不知道是谁开始的，但他寻找源头的行为徒劳无功，因为最开始他是在衣帽间听见的那些话。

 _Shirogane有病，他根本就不该驾驶飞船_ 。

某一天，这些话在所有人的嘴里出现，上课之前的走廊上，早餐时的食堂里，模拟驾驶时在通讯线中回荡的低语。吉斯再也不说话了。那感觉就像和一个鬼魂一起上课。詹姆斯在想那些话是不是真的，吉斯到底知不知道，从这个任务的最开始，他是不是就在恐惧着这样一天到到来。

一个周后，要塞开始准备搜救任务，五个月后，消息传来。

他们在整个要塞面前宣布结果——所有人都在主机库列队排好，埃文森向他们解释具体是什么出了问题，这件事非常让人遗憾，然而，当 _驾驶员失误_ 这个词组从他嘴里冒出来的一瞬间，詹姆斯就转过头盯着吉斯。这是一个下意识的动作，但他不是唯一一个这样做的人。亚当不在人群中，可以理解，但这就留下吉斯不幸的成为了目光中心。

他们没有第一时间告诉他，没有允许他不参加这次集会——任何集会，这很不公平。人员解散后，低语声立刻开始回荡，随着人群走向走廊越发大声。吉斯没动，他保持着稍息在原地一动不动，好像有人命令他呆在那里。

詹姆斯应该离开的。他也确实离开了，但他只走到走廊就停了下来，他在等待。直到机库里的安静被打破。他不记得上一次他听到吉斯吼叫的时候了，埃文森的声音传来——他的声音很容易辨认，常见的声线。他几乎想回去，但他听见一声凶猛的尖叫，还有什么人被狠狠打倒在甲板上的声音——接着是更多嘶吼。吉斯撞出门，径直走过詹姆斯身边，后者正在努力让自己看起来不像个偷听狂，但那根本没有意义，吉斯根本没注意到他。

他在他几英尺以外停下，抵住墙，双手抱头嘶吼尖叫。那是一种由他粗哑的声音发出的可怕声响，那是比他自从冥卫四任务之后显露出的所有感情总合更加激烈的情感。他缩在那里，盯着地面。詹姆斯试图说些什么，但他的喉咙紧闭，巨大的震惊让他无法移动。

在他有所行动之前，吉斯就起身站直了。当他发现他并非独自一人时，吉斯全身瑟缩了一下，他转向詹姆斯，好像他在问他敢不敢说一句话。

“那不是—— _驾驶员失误_ 。”吉斯的声音刺向他。詹姆斯轻轻摇了摇头，挺直了腰。他知道。或者说——他知道吉斯相信这一点。

失去任务的消息后，吉斯开始体重下降，他的头发变长，皮肤因为每个下午呆在屋顶被晒黑——他会呆在任何一个不是室内的地方，不和他们在一起的地方。

一阵风吹得他胸口发紧。吉斯开始转身，开始离开，但詹姆斯不想他现在离去。

“他真的得病了吗？”詹姆斯听见自己发问。

一个错误问题，他的好奇心赢了，但他立刻后悔了刚才说的话。极度后悔。

吉斯的脸扭曲了一下。“那不重要，”他闷声说。他重重地吞咽，好像这是一种需要额外消耗能量的独立行为，好像有什么东西卡在他喉咙里，然后他完全转向詹姆斯。“他没有坠机。”

 _你会因此被再打一顿的_ ，他想。 _他活该，两次都是他活该_ 。他几乎就是在找打。

吉斯向前走了一步，他眼里有光，接着换了个方向离开。詹姆斯那时候还不知道，但那是他们最后一次交谈。他还没有意识到吉斯的离开，直到晚上他回到他们十人间的宿舍，灯没有打开，但窗户透过了足够的阳光，照亮屋角，表明这里缺了东西。不仅吉斯的东西不见了——他的床都是干干净净。 他想象着吉斯开着他的飞行摩托冲出要塞，沿着他和西罗曾经一起外出骑行的道路向前。总有一天，他曾这样想， _总有一天我也会和他们并肩_ 。总有一天他会成为全班最好的学员，总有一天他能够见到宇宙繁星，也许那时候吉斯会愿意和他来一次不会最后发展成流血事件的交流。

他站在窗边，想着他到底是不是看见了吉斯离开扬起的尘土痕迹，想着这或许只是他的想象而已，直到晚餐结束，其他学员们陆续返回。

那个周，要塞给吉斯的战士班级的位置找了个替补，不过——算不上什么替补，根本不算。没有人能够代替他。詹姆斯现在是全班第一了，他们抹掉了吉斯的成绩，他看着他的模拟飞行分数升上第一，再也没有人能和他竞争，一边想着如果当初他说了正确的话或者采取了正确的行为，他是不是就能阻止吉斯。

这是个没有意义的念头，他们再也没有再见过吉斯，他们也再没有听到过他的消息。有时候会有些猜测流传，但最糟的是詹姆斯意识到，埃文森的一只眼睛因为吉斯的一击左勾拳瞎掉后，除了仅有的那么几个对埃文森心怀不满的人，他是唯一一个怀念着吉斯的人。没有其他人会看着吉斯在食堂里独自进餐，没有其他人会关心吉斯的成绩变化，没有其他人会看着他骑着摩托进入沙漠。 没有其他人会记住他的发色，或是眼睛的阴影，没有其他人会记录他开始慢慢撑得起制服的身材，没有其他人还会这样愚蠢。

\---

 


	2. （下）

他没想过还能再见到吉斯。  
他已经习惯了一直以来的懊悔情绪，而且——要塞的事让他一直很忙。现在詹姆斯成了他们的 **天才飞行员** ，他有太多事要做。  
无线电里的传来交谈声，他相信埃文森能听到，上面隐瞒了某些事，某些他们没有告诉学员的事情，但他们已经在每周例会变成每日例会后那些军官的表情上意识到了这点。冥卫四任务失败六个月后，有什么东西在一场要塞无法隐藏的爆炸中降落在地球上，仅仅数小时后，他和其他学员在宿舍里一起看着一支巨大的战术车队开往爆炸点，灯光巡梭，烟雾弥漫。  
远远看去，那些痕迹看起来像是吉斯在夜空下留下的一道尘土痕迹，这是个愚蠢的念头，但他们都聚在窗边看了好几个小时。午夜时分又发生了更多爆炸和更多派遣，外星人，有人窃窃私语，而詹姆斯只是耸肩，想着这一次他们可能说对了。  
直到那时他们才发现有两个学员失踪，但没人对这件事儿太深入。  
第二天，就是一个机器人上了天。  
詹姆斯没有亲眼见到，但他从二手消息听来那个机器人长得像只猫，即使目击者坚持自己的说法，但那听起来还是好笑到让他难以相信。  
要塞实施了封锁，从此一切都不复从前。机器人离开了地球，忧虑却留了下来。  
训练逐渐加量，军官们原来偶尔的担忧表情开始常驻他们脸上，这是学员们在崩溃前能接受的一切了。外星人从一个好笑的理论变为让他们夜不能寐的恐惧事实，而山姆霍特的归来并没有让这一切好一点。  
他们组织了另一场集会。  
“我们没有准备好，”埃文森告诉他们，“我们努力过了，但我们没有把握战胜即将到来的一切。”他的沙哑嗓音甚至让这些话听起来温和不少，他总是能让好事听起来吓死人，而吓死人的事听起来反倒能让人接受。“但我们仍然会战斗。”  
他按下手中遥控器的按钮，詹姆斯甚至没注意到他带着这玩意儿，一段视频在他身后播放，出现的是詹姆斯童年记忆里那些陈旧电影里的宇宙舰队，那是一支彩钢舰队，而只有通过那些排列出的针孔般的光芒才能体会到这些船到底有多大，而他意识到那些针孔其实是窗户。  
屋内一片死寂。  
他想象着吉斯抬眼看着这段视频，他眼里那种无聊的蔑视神色，近乎于傲慢，但他又确实拥有足够的技术让你想着操，可能他真的就能这么轻而易举的解决这件事。詹姆斯不确定他到底是讨厌他这点还是嫉妒他这点——或者两者皆有。  
第二天他们就开始了实弹射击训练，作为战士班级的一员，他训练的时间比睡觉的时间还长，但无论怎样他都觉得不够。  
而伽拉人到来的那天，他知道这一切真的不够。  
飞船如同雾霭笼罩天空，缓慢下降，他们早已得到警告，但却只能在空中观察飞船下降的过程，干等着。  
因为除此之外，他们什么都做不了。  
那艘飞船比要塞还要大，近乎令人发笑，但飞船越靠近地面，周围就更加黑暗，而飞船看起来就更大，它足有一座城市的大小，遮天蔽日，而他们只有两百架战斗机和一半数量的飞行员，他们会死。  
战斗机的起飞流程已经刻进了他的肌肉记忆，他们列队飞行，演习时的感觉又回来了，他们成功在对方发射战斗机前对飞船一侧进行了一轮扫射，但几乎连点擦伤都没造成，他们等会儿拿去擦一擦飞船就能光滑如新，他想。  
他们再次组队飞离，但他能感受到自己的颤抖，甚至能感受到无线电静默中整个小队的紧张，埃文森表扬了他们，但那些表扬空洞无力，而吉斯的白日幻影突然出现在他身旁，从前模拟演习时他在他的左边，永远充满斗志地远远把他们甩在身后，他想知道现在要塞能不能找到他，如果真的有人会想着去找的话，因为现在他们需要一切可用的人手，而吉斯曾是他们中最好的那个。  
伽拉人在科技和人数上都远超他们，短短数分钟内，他们所保有的不会全盘皆输的微弱幻想已被屠杀殆尽，他左边的僚机被一发紫色激光打落，他们像之前计划好的那样后撤，虽然他们在要塞的学习从未教过他们撤退。他飞向那艘伽拉巡洋舰，意外的成功打掉了一艘敌方战机，但这一击就花去了他全部的意志力，而且他也没有多少弹药了。  
他慌乱的思维牵引出了最奇异的想法，吉斯就能做到，詹姆斯想着，半是气恼半是绝望的想到，吉斯就能找到办法解决一切——他会赢，然后让他的胜利看起来就算只有一把小刀和一股麻线也能实现。  
他全靠运气又在飞船一侧打下一架战机，一会儿又击落一架，但接着肾上腺素开始占据他的头脑，他躲向了错误方向，不得不在巡洋舰下方转换方向，把自己完全暴露在了主炮的射程内，他们训练时的躲避策略不适合现有情况，他感觉现在就像是刚从二年级的拼写考试上下来就进了微积分考场，但区别是他的命就取决于这场微积分考试会不会搞砸上了。  
“格里芬——你后面跟着两架战机，但我无法命中，”有人说。他们的声音小到难以分辨到底是谁——或许不是因为声音太小，只是因为他现在过于神经紧张。他的心脏几乎跳出胸膛，如果现在是模拟训练，出现生命危险的时候就该有人把他拖出模拟机了，如果真的是模拟的话。  
他下降，尽可能紧凑快速地绕圈飞行，他下腹发紧，头脑眩晕，但他无法像伽拉飞船那样转向，日光在他们头顶，他的余光捕捉到伽拉飞船的影子，他甩不掉他们。  
“格里芬。”  
“我知道，我知道，”他冲着通信系统尖叫，音量和他的恐惧成比例增长，因为他此刻无计可施，伽拉战机飞行起来仿佛空气阻力对他们毫无影响，而相比之下，詹姆斯的战机慢得好像丢了个引擎。他要输了。  
他甩开一架战机，但却让自己门户大开。  
在激光击中他之前，他看到了那一击，他看到了穿过天际冲他战机而来的那道紫色光纹，而他避无可避。那一击直接命中了他。  
在驾驶舱被弥漫的烟雾灌满，他的视野归于红色之前，他还有那么几秒。而他只希望他还能滑翔到地面，但他恐慌的意识到之所以驾驶舱充满了烟雾是因为刚才那一下撕裂了他一边机翼，然后直接打中了战机主体，他不可能靠着一半飞机滑翔到任何地方，刚才那一下没把他和机翼一起打出去都是个奇迹。  
他的战机自由落体往下掉，而他有个足够好的视野让他能看着自己即将坠毁死去的地方。  
詹姆斯忍不住想这就是他们需要一个像样飞行员的时候。  
然后他坠落，他想知道吉斯是不是正在地面上，在某个悬崖前，坐在他的飞行摩托上，看着他们失败。  
他在有什么东西一甩而过咬住机体的时候闭上了眼，而当他再度睁开眼睛的时候，他说不清他到底看见的是什么，他在某种机械的内部，眼前光点转动，但至少他不再自由落体了。而这就是目前最重要的了。  
他耳鸣，心跳鼓噪，但无线电已经下线所以现在也就算有人找他也无所谓了，可能他在一架敌方飞船里，不过再怎么样他也不会比刚才更接近死亡了。  
可能他其实已经死了，可能这就是他死后的结局。  
那东西把他放上地面的动作甚至近乎于小心，当它咆哮着离开后，詹姆斯才终于看清楚了那是什么：一个巨型机器人，黑白金三色相间，他看着它变形伸展长出发光的翅膀，甚至比沙漠的天空更加明亮，然后它突然消失了，伽拉巡洋舰瞬间爆炸，就像有人一击打穿它的中心，但是没有人有那么强力的武器，他也没看见有任何东西碰到了巡洋舰。  
而那个机器人出现在巡洋舰的另一边，这个角度终于能让他认出它长得像猫，还有尾巴，一只长翅膀的猫。  
这种机器人总共有五只，不同颜色不同大小，快到肉眼几乎跟不上——但有翅膀的那只是最大最快的，他放任自己看着那些机器人，直到要塞急救小组把他从毁掉的战机里拖出来。  
当他们到达要塞时，一切一片混乱，但恐惧已经不再无孔不入，人们在路上边走边低声交谈，空气中甚至弥漫着兴奋。他拦住了一位急急走过的军官，但在他能开口问话以前，她就看见了他穿着的制服，然后抓住了他的手臂。“我们有后援了，”她温和的说，好像这句话就能解释一切，然后她就离开了。  
 _后援_ 。  
他想再度起飞，但他们把他留在了地面，震惊，也许，他想，但是遭受那样的一击怎么都会带来伤害，而他能说出来的就有三样，他——没事，但是有别的事情发生了。够了，他们告诉他。有人告诉他那些机器人叫战神金刚，但这个名字听起来太好笑了甚至不像真的，所以干脆他就一只耳朵进一只耳朵出的听着。最后他在食堂的地板上睡着了，梦见自己的坠落，直到有人把他摇醒。  
“我们赢了，哥们，那些什么猫玩意儿正在降落，我们该去看看。”  
詹姆斯跟着人群的轨迹到了外面，时间最多只过了几个小时，因为外面依旧是明亮天光，而他还依旧脚步不稳。刚才不过是第一战，他听见人们低声说，但只要有了他们就能赢。至少有赢的机会。  
那些机器人在起飞区列队排成一排，像是从一个更加古老的大陆移来的雕像——不过是活的。他们动了起来，詹姆斯只是看着那个黑色的机器人，他疲惫麻木的双眼跟随着那个机器人，看着它弯下腰，张开嘴——他意识到正是那张嘴救了他——把他的驾驶员送到地面。  
那人取下他的头盔，一头黑发瀑布般滚落他的肩膀，他甩去发梢上的汗水，然后抬头看向所有人，面带笑容。  
“那是吉斯。”他听到有人轻声说，而他几秒后反应过来真的是他，就是他。不知怎么回事，但那就是吉斯，不可思议。他的头发更长，下颌更加坚硬，他长高了，他甚至和詹姆斯一样高了——或者还要高些。  
红色配着他很好看。  
他想笑。吉斯能解决这个，他曾这么想——而他确实做到了，他的傲慢已经消失，他身上带着一种詹姆斯一直想拥有却从来没有这么轻易成功过的平稳镇定的自信。  
一个穿着黑色盔甲的人从吉斯身后走出来，用他仅有的一只手取下了他的头盔，白发带疤，个子高挑。詹姆斯一开始没认出他来，直到吉斯转向他，而吉斯只会用那样的目光看着一个人。头一次，那种多年来折磨着他的寒意——嫉妒——终于离开了，他们看起来像是相反的两面，两者完美地结合成一个完美的整体。  
他的眼光重新落回吉斯身上然后停在那里，他任由自己看着他。  
时间不可能只过了一年，没人能在一年内变那么多。他的嫉妒之心已经消失，但有别的东西填满了他胸膛中嫉妒原本的位置，空洞的敞开。詹姆斯向后靠进要塞墙面的阴影里，而所有人都在向他们问好，人群在欢笑，在起哄，在尖叫，即使是埃文森也是难得的好心情——虽然一开始他也被震住了一下，詹姆斯真的希望有人能把他震惊的样子拍下来，没什么能比看着当年揍了你一顿的男孩重新带着铃铛和旗帜归来还救了你一命更具有冲击力了。   
他和埃文森大概是唯二两个知道那种感觉的人。  
“吉斯看起来是不是不太一样了？”一个和詹姆斯在通讯课程上同班的女孩问道，她的脸微微发红。  
詹姆斯明白这种感受，吉斯一直在用带着手套的手指梳理头发，带着微笑四处走动，其实他们间隔并不远，但他只想坐下然后把自己的脸埋在膝盖里，然后再也不要去思考那种在他肋骨后砰然跳动的痛感。他和高兴吉斯回来了，但他希望他还记得要怎么讨厌他。  
到了晚上他也没能记起要怎么讨厌吉斯，而派对举行了一整晚，每一条关于吉斯的二手花边八卦都只让这一切变得更糟，而他还有一部分的自己仍然在为了那场战斗颤抖，后半夜熄灯之后他把自己拖去冲澡，相当确定现在澡堂已经没有人打扰他，几乎没人。  
在被人抓到之前，他都快洗到澡了。  
只是——抓到他洗澡的人正好是全要塞他最后一个想面对面的人——或许是全地球最后一个，但是讽刺之处在于事实证明今天之前那人根本都不在地球上。  
吉斯独自一人。  
他脱了他的白色盔甲，只穿着里面的黑色底衣，肩上突出点红色，修长手臂一边向后撩起头发，一边伸手去拉拉链，詹姆斯想闭嘴藏在门背后，就让他顺其自然——或者离开。那是现目前最明智的行为，但当他开始转身的时候，他意识到自己的动作是懦夫所为。  
一会儿后吉斯发现了他，而现在再动作已经太晚了。  
他半转着身子，眼里充满里问题，詹姆斯试图想个借口出来，又想着为什么他要找借口，于是他决定说真话。“我想说谢谢。”  
吉斯彻底转过身来，他的胸膛和腹部覆盖着一层劲瘦的肌肉。他看起来诡异的美丽。  
“不用谢，”他平稳的说。  
“不是，你——战斗开始的时候你抓住了我的战机，我本来以为我要死了。”  
他看到吉斯脸上恍然大悟的表情时瑟缩了一下，后者轻轻张开嘴唇，“那个是你？”他轻笑，“飞得还真好。”  
在这种情况下，表扬比沉默更糟糕。  
你还记得我们以前打的架吗，还记得 _你发现Shirogane死了之后_ 我问你关于他的事情吗。  
呃，其实没死。  
他点点头准备离开。“谢谢，还有，谢谢，再一次。”澡可以等等再洗，他还能说什么？他根本没什么好方法告诉吉斯他很想念他，因为从一开始他就没有这个权力开口。如果他非要留在这里看吉斯脱他那身斯潘德克斯紧身制服，那他就完了。  
“等等，等下。”詹姆斯转向他，恐惧从脊椎一路下滴，“听着——”吉斯对他微笑，有点窘迫，“——你今天一直在看我。”  
这句话仿佛诅咒冻结了他的血液，他突然意识到他今天真的一直都在盯着他看。他坠落后时光都变成了一片迷雾，而他在其中努力分辨着吉斯的头发，重新判断他身量的长度，努力寻找着现在的半神和当初那个把他一拳揍翻在机库地上的刺头小子身上的全部差别。  
吉斯的眉毛挑起，等待一个回答或者解释，好像詹姆斯真的能解释清楚一样。  
“我只是——”他在脑海里寻找词语，而恐慌无比真挚的蔓延全身。“我想道谢然后道歉，”他脱口而出，震惊于其实这话有一小部分是真的。“我那时候是个傻逼。”  
吉斯肯定把话理解错了，他皱起眉然后吞咽，下颌颤动。他可以用他的下巴线条杀人了。“我知道，但是——”  
“不，我真的——我那时候真的很混蛋，抱歉。”  
他的目光仍然落在吉斯胸前，对他而言那里就像一个在喉结下方的黑洞，让他心烦意乱，就算他只是个学员的时候也是这样。詹姆斯从前很擅长假装他讨厌这点——还有他的头发，但现在他能感到自己脸颊发红。  
吉斯昂首向他向前一步。就这样了，这就是他的结局了，恐慌和释然混合在一起，还有一种不太恰当的愉悦感一起泡泡一样冒出来。他立刻不情愿的向后退了一步，抵住了身后的墙面，好硬。  
吉斯继续向前，直到他抬手把他困在身后的墙和他之间，他靠近他，直到他们之间的距离只有只英寸。詹姆斯意识到这么多年以来他依旧不知道吉斯眼睛的颜色，蓝色？紫色？  
他闭上眼，一切变得模糊不清，吉斯的刘海扫过他的前额和脸颊。“你当时真的没那么混球，或者不如说我当时也是个混蛋。还有不用谢。”吉斯贴近他的嘴唇低声说，空气轻微震动，然后他退开，微笑依然挂在嘴角，脸颊擦起一点红。  
至少他们俩都是这样。  
吉斯把他留了那儿去了淋浴间，而他在墙上靠了一会儿。如果他把这件事说出去没人会相信，但是话说回来他也没人可以说起，可能这才是重点——终于能让他把这一切揭过的最细微也是最后的原因，或许不是。或许这是某些更加温和的情感，或许这是某种混合在一起的问候和告别。  
之后，他会尽己所能地回想他们是否嘴唇相碰，之后，他会远远看着西罗把手放上吉斯的肩膀，眼里闪动星光，之后，他会想着 _他从没有过那样的机会_ 。  
但也许他曾想拥有过。

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我超绝喜欢这篇文里James的心理活动，似有若无的暧昧和那点少年心思真的笑死我，James和keith之间的Rivalry感真的特别有张力，看着他看sheith的感情真的有种别样的酸爽GJ小朋友。


End file.
